


Sweet Dreams...

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, VLD Bingo, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: The thrill is in the chance of getting caught... and being called Daddy...





	Sweet Dreams...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> I'm back.. and with yes... another fill lol... here is the Wet Dreams fill... I think my 7th? ficklet.. this one is actually I think can be considered a drabble lmao... [le gasp]... this was a request from [Aeiouna ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna) from my VLD server... hope you like it!! <3
> 
> Thank you of course to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who checked this sucker over for me...

#  Sweet Dreams…

 

The way Keith moaned was beyond erotic, his pale body covered in teeth marks and bruises that marked him as Shiro’s. His breath hitched as Shiro’s hand traced along his abdomen and hooked into the waistband of his jeans, tugging at the tight fabric.

“We need to move fast before someone catches us,” Keith breathed into Shiro’s ear. 

The fact that they could so easily be caught made it even more exciting. Since their return to earth the pair had been sneaking off to dark corridors or empty classrooms for quick trysts. Now was no different. They were on the Atlas, the gentle hum of the ship always in the background. 

Shiro chuckled low, pressing his hand against Keith’s clothed erection, “You love the thrill, don’t deny it.”

Keith let out a soft moan, grinding himself against Shiro’s hand, “I know I love you.”

Shiro felt his whole body shiver. He never thought that he could hear that in such a breathy manner. That he could hear that everyday was a dream come true. 

“I want you so bad right now,” Shiro growled as he shoved his hand down the back of Keith’s boxers to squeeze his ass, “if it were up to me I wouldn’t ever let you out of my bed.”

“Did you bring anything with you?” Keith rocked back against Shiro’s fingers, which were now playing at his entrance.

“No,” Shiro hissed.

“I know it isn’t as good but…” Keith spun around pushing down his boxers exposing his ass, “go between my thighs. You can make it up to me later.”

Shiro quickly undid this own slacks, stroking his already hard cock. Shiro gripped Keith’s hips as he lined himself up for the small gap between Keith’s thighs, sighing as he pushed through, feeling the underside of Keith’s cock pressing against his erection. Shiro moaned as he began to thrust, loving how tight he was able to make the opening. Shiro’s new arm floated in front of Keith, making a tight circle that encompassed both of their erections. Keith whined and panted under him, rutting into the mechanical hand. 

“You feel so good Daddy,” Keith moaned.

Shiro felt like his brain was short circuiting, cumming hard with Keith following suit. His cum painted the wall in front of them, with some spilling onto Shiro’s hand. Shiro leaned forward to whisper something in Keith’s ears, only to have alarms start to sound around them, the lights in the corridor dimming and starting to flash red. Shiro blinked.

 

* * *

Shiro woke with a gasp, taking a moment to reorient himself that he was in his own room, on the Atlas. There was no Keith and his sheet was pooled around his bare waist. There it was again an alarm sounding and the flashing red light. Shiro groaned, shifting in his bed to see what was happening. He felt something wet on his groin. He swore as he looked down.

“Get it together Shiro,” Shiro muttered to himself, “you’d think you were a damn teenager.”

Shiro groaned as he wiped himself off with the already dirtied sheets and made his way naked to the bathroom to wash up before heading to the Bridge. Shiro looked up at his reflection in the mirror shaking his head.

“Maybe the dream was telling you something,” he said to himself, “just ask the damn guy out.”

Shiro grumbled as he heard the alarm go off for a third time. Looking at himself once more he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. It was time to go deal with whatever they had found. Perhaps afterwards he could take some time and talk with Keith, and maybe afterwards, if he was willing, they could reenact a few of his recent dreams. 

First step though was to actually tell him how he felt…..baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please remember, comments and kudos feeds the muse... also I do have open requests, just check out my card and send me an ask for any of the blank spots with a pairing...
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
